


Moment

by klancestxn



Series: Adventures of First Time Parents [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Non-Binary!Kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8595616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klancestxn/pseuds/klancestxn
Summary: Moments of Kuroo and Kenma with their baby.





	

“Kuroo!” Kenma called from upstairs. Their voice was oddly high pitched so Kuroo dropped what he was doing and rushed upstairs. He saw Kenma stare at their stomach in wonder, hands over it.

“Come here!” They urged Kuroo closer and when he was within distance, Kenma took his hands and placed it over their stomach. He felt a light pressure against the palm of his hand and he nearly burst to tears. Their baby had moved.

He looked at Kenma who was looking at him with a small smile on their face. Kuroo could not believe it. He hugged Kenma close to him and smiled into their hair. “He’s alive.”

“Don’t say it’s a boy, Kuroo Tetsurou.”

Kenma scolded. “We don’t know yet.”

“Alright. Alright. They moved.”

“Thank you.”

The two went downstairs and Kuroo continued to do what he was doing. After he finished, he and Kenma lied on the couch, waiting for their baby to move again.

Months passed and they found out they were going to have a baby girl. They thought the name over and over again until they decided on Akiko, meaning, autumn child. Kenma thought it was cheesy of Kuroo to pick such a name but he was very happy with it.

As Kenma’s belly grew, so did their mood swings. One minute they were smiling, the next crying their eyes out because they remembered the cute cat they came across a week prior. Kuroo had learnt to deal with it, comforting and calming Kenma when needed. Which was constant these days.

Their belly looked huge, but Kenma wasn't a very big person so their belly looked bigger than normal. Kuroo was constantly giving them back rubs and massaging their swollen feet. Those, and feeling their baby kick, were blissful moments for Kenma. Especially when it was a relaxing day in their home.

~*~

Their baby came and they were happy the day they brought Akiko into their home. Kuroo was being extra careful when handling their baby girl. Kenma was more careful than Kuroo, the C-section putting a strain on their body, careful not to open the wound. They were afraid of the day Kuroo went back to work. Kenma had their parents, Bokuto and Akaashi when they could help but Kuroo was different from them. He handled Akiko with more care instead of the others who were long past that stage years ago, Bokuto and Akaashi’s adoptive daughter, Eiko, being five already.

With every day passing, Akiko looked more and more like Kenma. Although she did have Kuroo’s dark hair, Kenma hopped she did not inherit his bedhead hair case. It would be a mess to comb and tame.

As time passed by, Kenma and Kuroo took notice how their baby was always smiling and giggling at everything. She was a very happy baby and a hyper one at that. They barely had a full night’s rest as she woke up constantly, no matter how much Kuroo and Kenma tried to tire her out.

Kenma bolted up from bed when he heard Akiko crying. It wasn’t their instinct, but more the scare that woke them up. Five months if this and they weren’t fully used to it. With a sigh, they got up and went to tend to her. They were half asleep but already knew the different cries. She needed her diaper changed. Kenma changed her diaper and rocked her back to sleep, running their hand through her hair.

Kenma couldn’t stop looking at her. She looked so much like them it was a little scary. She was their baby. Theirs and Kuroo’s. Even if a baby wasn’t in plans anytime soon, Kenma adored her with their whole being. They would do anything for her. Go to the ends of the world if needed.

Kenma realized they were falling asleep, so they put Akiko in her crib and went back to bed, burrowing themself in the blankets. Kuroo was in his weird sleeping position with the pillows on either side of his head so Kenma didn’t bother on cuddles. Instead, they played on their handheld because they couldn’t sleep.

“Kenma."

They jumped, not expecting Kuroo’s voice and dropped their handheld on their face. Kuroo snickered as Kenma glared at him.

"Akiko?” Kuroo asked, throwing an arm around Kenma.

“ _Hai_. Diaper.” Kenma continued with his game as Kuroo pulled them closer.

Kenma whined a little but settled next to Kuroo, eyes glued on their game.

“You should sleep.” Kuroo murmured, watching Kenma’s game.

" _Hai_. After I finish beating this level.”

“You always say the same thing.”

“You do, too with your series.”

Kuroo would be lying if he said Kenma was wrong so he let them finish their level and they lied on the bed quietly.

“Time passes too fast.” He commented, eyes on the ceiling.

Kenma hummed. “I know.” They murmured but said nothing else. “You’re taking the next round.” They said after a while.

“Okay.” Kuroo turned to his side and threw a leg over Kenma, making them grunt as they were pulled closer. Kenma squeaked when Kuroo kissed them without warning. The kiss went no further than light nips and quiet moans. When they pulled away Kenma took a deep breath and hid their face in Kuroo’s chest.

Kuroo was grinning like a maniac. He loved it when he caught Kenma completely off guard and how they blushed furiously after it.

“Love you, Kitten.” He chuckled.

“Me, too.” Kenma mumbled, face still hot. Moments passed until they spoke up again. “Oi, Kuroo.”

He hummed

“I think Akiko’s going to have your case of bed hair. And you're dealing with it.”

**Author's Note:**

> The spacing is kind of weird but I'll fix it soon lol
> 
> Thinking of doing Kagehina next!


End file.
